Stroking Ego's
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: As promised I wrote a one-shot! Slalzar is verbally abused by Helga, Godric comforts him? Odd-yes, beyond the norm-yes but hey when was I ever normal?


**************************************  
Wow! I actually managed to finish it tonight! I'm rather proud of myself. It's a new pairing, one that I'm not very fond of being a Slythering and all, but hey I tried something new and I'm always open to new ideas, they keep the gears in my head well oild. THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN! Other than that I would like to say that Reviews and comments are welcome as well as any new ideas or pairings you might like me to try. My e-mail is so feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Your Devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*************************************

Salazar Slitherin frowned deeply at the yellow muck that had gathered around his student's cauldron. The rest of the students a grand total of five who had been brave enough to take his class (Godric's and Helga's no doubt) stood warily around the table. The child, a red headed twat with more freckles then brains glared defiantly up at him green eyes blazing. Salazar took a deep steadying breath, though of course no one saw it and smoothly waved the mess away. He tried to figure out just how this student could have possibly ruined such a simple brew before he noticed the _sliced_ lacewings. The _sliced_ lacewings that were supposed to be _chopped _why _oh why_ had he agreed to take this class. He gathered himself still outwardly composed.

"What did you do wrong?" He said in silky board tones which said everything and nothing in the same instance.

"I joined this class." The boy returned, Salazar frowned and leaned forward.

"Come again?" He said dangerously. The boy didn't waver though and he wondered if the child had heard about the rumors. Rumors he himself had spread so that students would give him the least trouble possible, though a few he supposed were bound to slip through the cracks. Like this one.

"by joining this class I must have done wrong sir! What was I thinking! I'll tell you what I was thinking, I was thinking Oh hey! A_ challenge _but no I'm stuck with you!" The boy heaved in air as if it was his last breath; Salazar frowned even deeper than before.

"Pardon?" he hissed dangerously. The boy's face turned red clashing horribly with his hair and making his freckles show even more.

"You! I thought you'd be scary but you're not! You're calm! Always fucking CALM! I need some adventure damn it!" Salazar's eyebrow twitched. So the boy was not only brazen, but a masochist as well....

_**"Sonya will you help me?" **_he called, smirking when the boy paled and became absolutely still as the snake slid up his trouser leg.

"Wha-?" The boy tried only to gulp when the snake brushed his penis. Ahh the blush returned and Salazar couldn't help the smirk that slid on his lips with practiced ease. He leaned forward so that he was mere inches form the boy's face and narrowed his eyes.

"You joined my class for a _thrill_? He said softly, noting that his pet had made her way out of the boy's stuffy collar and was hissing menacingly at him. The boy could only whimper in fright. "This is my pet boy, can you identify her species?"

"n-no sir." He said softly eyeing the serpent. Salazar tisked and pulled back.

"I'll give you a hint. She's poisonous and can kill with a single bite." The boy whimpered again but didn't say anything to the new information. Salazar shook his head sadly. "No? Well how about this then..." He lifted his hand and pet the snake gently. "True she kill with one bite, but the death will take seven days to complete, seven long...pain-filled day's." He wondered if the boy would faint, he almost hoped he would. "Oh, and since she's magical, the cure to her venom will render the victim a squib." He added as an afterthought. As he had hoped the boy's eyes rolled back into his scull and he tipped over in a dead faint. Sonya slithered out form his clothing a moment later looking as smug as any snake could.

"P-Professor?" one of the others whispered, horrified.

"Hmmm?" He said absently.

"He's not...going to die is he?" the child asked frightened.

"Not today." Salazar said smirking "but he will if he ever interrupts my class again." He hissed before striding out of the room leaving the shocked students terrified. As soon as he left the class he pulled a live mouse out of his pocket and let it drop to the floor for Sonya to catch. "_**Thank you love.**_" He hissed softly.

"_**Not a problem, you know I enjoy it as much as you do.**_" Salazar smirked yes he knew. His good mood however ended when he was confronted by Helga at lunch, loyal to a fault and soft hearted to the last she felt that his actions toward her student were 'rash and unnecessary.' Though that was not what bothered him, Helga who's kind and gentle ways were well known to all told him that she wished him dead. _She _wished _him _dead! He had fought the sting of those words, but the fact that she had been the only one of those he counted as friends who hadn't said it to him at some point in time seemed to hit a nerve he didn't know was there.

"You wish me dead?" he had said to her, hating how defeated he sounded. She apparently didn't or wouldn't hear his hurt. 'Or' a part of his mind whispered 'she didn't care if she hurt him'

"You think you're so grand stalking about the halls hissing insults at everyone don't you!" He paid rapt attention to her words now, each one piecing him a little bit deeper. "I bet even your own mother hates you doesn't she?" She practically screamed at him, he flinched but she didn't notice. It was true, his mother hated him because after his birth his father focused on him only and left her to her devices ignoring her love in favor of his son's upbringing. "You have no skill except scaring people witless, you're not very handsome, and you act as if you're makein' up for somethin' some _inferiority_," She said pointedly looking at his crotch, Salazar took a step back insulted and hurt, it was only then that she seemed to realize the impact her words were having on her friend. Shock showed clearly in her expressive eyes, and he hated himself for showing how badly her words had affected him. He turned his head away and concentrated on masking his emotion before looking back at her.

"Good-bye then." He said stonily before turning and stalking out of the great hall, his heals clicking across the stone floor as he went. The doors slammed behind him and he could hear the roar of voices as the students gossiped about what had just happened. He realized as he walked to his quarters that she was probably right in all of her accusations, well with the exception regarding his penis eleven inches was not what anyone could call _inferior_ in any way. He opened the door to his rooms with a resounding thud and stopped. He had helped build this school, and though he didn't like having muggle born students on its grounds and flat out refused to teach them this place was home to him. After his parents had died he had been alone in the world, watching as muggles burned alive some of the people he had grown up with. He had already decided that he would start a school where he could train wizards and witches to protect themselves and perhaps in the future become the higher race, but he needed help. The fact that he needed help had taken months to get over, he was used to relying on himself, but when he met Rowena he realized that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

"_**What's the matter?**_" his apparent only friend asked as she slid across the floor and up his body to his arm.

"_**Nothing my dear I'm just overreacting.**_" He said sadly. His friend looked doubtful, but was willing to let him brood and slid down and back to her place by the warm hearth. He sighed and reached for his bottle of brandy, his hand dropped though and he stood still staring at the bottle. 'not only apparently worthless' he thought bitterly 'but I'm also a drunk.' He shook his head sadly and turned to walk away, but he _really _needed a drink and grabbed the bottle before he could change his mind. He pulled the top out with a pop and decided to forget using a glass and went strait to drinking. He didn't pay attention to anything after the first few mouthfuls choosing to stare at his fireplace and wallow in self pity.

"Salazar!" he heard the voice but it was distant to him as was the pounding. Somewhere in his mind he must have recognized the voice though and he raised his wand to let Godric in. He hadn't known that he had been crying, though the half empty bottle of liquor should have probably been an indicator as to _why_ he hadn't noticed. Suddenly strong warm arms were wrapped around him and again without realizing it he began to babble. Everything came out in what he was sure was a barley incoherent story of his pathetic existence. He didn't noticed when Godric sat on his lap and took a swig of his liquor all he knew were the warm arms wrapped around him.

"I'm useless" He ended up saying, an hour or so later.

"No you're not." A tipsy Godric replied.

"Waddo you know? You're just here for my brandy." Salazar said knowing that he was completely drunk.

"No Sal I'm here cuz I thought you were leaving us..."Godric said taking another swig.

"Oh? And what would you want me to stay for?" He asked incredulously. "The school is built, you have your filthy muggle-born's here what else do ya need me here for?" He griped as he snatched the bottle and took another drink.

"Lots of stuff!" Godric said lamely, Salazar chuckled drunkenly.

"Like what? My apparent _inferiority_?" he said knocking back the last of the brandy, when he dropped the bottle though he was faced with too serious eyes for one as drunk as Godric.

"Especially that." Godric said reaching down and grabbing him through his robes. He gasped but put a firm hand on his friends' struggling to find the words.

"You're drunk." He said finally. Godric grinned.

"Is _that _your excuse?" He chided before leaning forwards and catching Salazar's lips with his own, for a moment he let himself fall into the kiss, but when he realized that the hand had some how pulled his erection free without him noticing he pulled back.

"You'll regret this." He said panicky. "You'll hate me for it or tell me that it never happened." He warned desperately, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"She called _that _inferior?" His friend questioned in awe before squeezing experimentally. Salazar threw back his head and moaned.

"G-Godric!" He said loudly grasping the man's shoulders so that he would look at him. Godric smiled and he crumbled.

"I'm not going to leave you after this." Godric said, shocking him. "No matter how much you would like me to I won't." His words sounded earnest enough, but then again so had Helgas. He shook his head sadly.

"I couldn't chain you to me Godric, but I know that if I had you I would break when you left." Godric growled and kissed him ferociously.

"Forget about what Helga said!" He panted when they pulled apart. "I'm not her!" He pulled Salazar into another deeper kiss.

"Brazen as always." Salazar muttered softly against the lips.

"Mine!" Godric demanded finding his cock and squeezing it.

"Until you're done with me?" Salazar demanded pulling the hand away. "Until I am no longer interesting or dangerous enough to you?" He hissed only to have his mouth claimed once more.

"No!" Godric cried out when he pulled away.

"Then until when Godric? I'm tired of being toyed with; I'm tired of being looked down on or being the fourth wheel in our so-called friendship!" He shouted. "It's like you all have a need of me and once that need has been fulfilled I no longer matter!" He looked into Godric's eyes and tried not to flinch when soft hands cupped his jaw and even softer lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Till I die." Godric whispered shocking him. "Till forever ends." He began stroking him again, and he felt himself breaking in those hands. "I love you Sal." He whispered kissing his lips. "I'm tired of hiding and watching you hurt." Salazar groaned as Godric slid a nail over his slit. "To me, you are beautiful-" Godric said as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're smart." He stroked the hard length faster his own breath catching when Salazar slid his eyes closed. "And to me," He said softly as Salazar cried out and came he pressed his forehead to Salazar's as the man caught his breath. "You will always be loved in my arms." Salazar raised a shaky hand and traced his cheek.

"Forever?" He questioned softly.

"Forever." Godric confirmed grabbing the straying hand and kissing his fingers.

"Good." Salazar said before drifting off to sleep. Godric grinned at the man beneath him before snuggling in deeper and joining him in his sleep.


End file.
